


(K)not to Plan

by SushiOwl



Series: Assorted Scenes [32]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: “It is much easier to tie someone else up than yourself. Even when you manage to keep the rope from tangling up.”“I lost track of all of it.”“I can see that.”
Relationships: Chris Argent/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Assorted Scenes [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/56092
Comments: 6
Kudos: 169





	(K)not to Plan

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt fill for indiana-my-bones on Tumblr.

“Oh you poor boy, more tangles than knots.”

Chris had to smile at the way Stiles froze then slowly turned his head to look at him, face flaring as red as the silk rope he was all tangled up in. He was naked, the long line of his back and his pert little butt facing the bedroom door. He was surrounded by a mess of rope and unkempt sheets–someone didn’t make the bed like he was supposed to. Naughty boy. 

“This was supposed to be a surprise,” Stiles said, his flush traveling down his neck and spreading over his shoulders. It still amazed Chris that Stiles was capable of embarrassment even now, after all they’d done. But then, Stiles was so moon-pale that blushing was easy for him. And what a pretty blush it was.

“Aw, baby, you shouldn’t have,” he teased, and Stiles stuck his tongue out at him. “Hey, don’t bring that out unless you plan to use it.” That just made Stiles wiggle his tongue, which had Chris chuckling as he approached the bed. “Now, what were you trying to accomplish?” he asked, pulling off his worn leather jacket and tossing it onto the foot of the bed. He was wearing a soft button down underneath, and he unbuttoned the cuffs and started to roll the sleeves up as he knee-walked to the middle of the bed where Stiles was in a mess of rope.

“I wanted to be all tied up and pretty when you came home,” Stiles told him with a precious little pout. “But I can’t seem to manage any of the intricate knots. You make it look so easy!”

That pulled a huff of a laugh out of Chris as he started picking through the rope, untangling as he looked for the ends. “It is much easier to tie someone else up than yourself,” he told him, watching the rope drag across their cool gray sheets like red tendrils of hair. “Even when you manage to keep the rope from tangling up.”

“I lost track of all of it.”

“I can see that.”

It took some time, but Chris managed to untangle the silk rope and take stock of what Stiles had managed to do. He had his chest and shoulders well-bound, and the rope had been making a crisscrossing trek down his front when the knots went a little wonky. But that was an easy fix. He undid a couple knots, before he went about correcting them.

“Did you have a good day, baby?” Chris as he looped and pulled the rope this way and that.

“Yes, Daddy,” Stiles replied with a grin, leaning back on his hands, arching his back and spreading his legs a little to give Chris a stable canvas to work with. “I did the laundry and pulled the chicken out to thaw for dinner. I was going to change the sheets and make the bed, but…” He spread his hands to indicate the rope. “Squirrel brain had other plans for the afternoon.”

Chris chuckled. “Well, at least you had good intentions.” He finished trussing up Stiles’s torso and twirled a finger. “Turn around. On your knees.”

Stiles lifted up, half-hard cock bobbing, and put his back to Chris again. “Spread your legs a little, that’s it.” Chris reached between Stiles’s legs and grabbed onto the two lengths of rope hanging from just below his bellybutton. He pulled them back so they slotted into the creases of his pelvis and drew them on either side of his balls then up around the globes of his ass. He threaded them through the rope crossing Stiles’s back then around the knots on his shoulders. 

“Cross your arms behind your back.” Stiles did so, hands loosely cupping the opposite elbows. Chris made quick work of knotting them together, before he rubbed at his wrists and shoulders. “How this?” he asked. 

“Feels good,” Stiles said, his voice a little strained. 

“Good.” Chris kept touching him, rubbing his fingers along all the skin he could get to. When he squeezed Stiles’s ass, his baby boy jumped just a little. He smiled to himself and took him by the hips. “Sit back on your heels. Good, now stretch your legs out in front of you. That’s it.” He ran his hands up Stiles’s sides to his shoulders as he lifted onto his own knees. “Now, lie back. I’ve got you.” He supported Stiles as he leaned back between Chris’s spread legs. “There we go. Now this is a treat to come home to.”

Stiles bit his lip, legs spreading just a touch, before he seemed to remember himself and rub them together.

Chris reveled in the sight of him, laid out like a present to be unwrapped. He ran a hand over what he could reach: his arm, a pert pink nipple, his navel, and the jut of his hip. Stiles let out a little whimper that brought his eyes to his face. “That’s my good boy,” he said, touching those parted, full lips. “Now, let’s see about that tongue of yours.”

Stiles flashed a smile, before his mouth opened wide as Chris popped the button on his jeans.

**Author's Note:**

> Getting back into the swing of things when it comes to writing. Come poke me on my [Tumblr!](https://thesushiowl.tumblr.com/) I do prompts and stuff.


End file.
